Divide. $4 \div \dfrac{1}{4} =$
Answer: Imagine we have ${4}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ In total we have $4 \times 4$ pieces. $4 \times 4 = 16$ $4 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 16$